


System Update Required

by johanirae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Mind Palace, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock searches his mind palace archives for ways to make a friend forgive him. (Sherlock Series 3 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	System Update Required

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the ever brilliant immoral-crow for helping beta :D


End file.
